kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Roku O Mi
'''Roku O Mi' is a General of the state of Qin serving under Great General Tou. He used to be the 1st Army Commander and a vassal in the Late Great General Ou Ki's Army. Appearance He has a small goatee similar to Ou Ki's own and is built like a seasoned warrior. His face is usually twisted into either a frown or an angry grin. Personality Roku O Mi is fiercely determined -- surviving presumed mortal wounds during the coalition invasion; and ordering his troops to climb over the bodies of their dead allies to reach the Zhao camp during the Battle of Bayou. Roku O Mi was deeply loyal to the late Ou Ki, going berserk upon receiving the news of said's death. Most of all he is hot-blooded, a trait he has frequently displayed through the series. "Hot bloodedness" even appears in his stat sheet, which lists it as "a lot". History It is presumed that he has served in Ou Ki's battles in the past and has worked his way past being a 1000-man commander. As the commander of the 1st army during the Battle of Bayou, he led 20,000 troops into battle. Presently he serves as a General in Great General Tou's Army. Story Training Arc Roku O Mi is first seen, with Ou Ki and his other vassals after returning from a training session with Ou Ki. Battle of Bayou Arc He is placed in charge of the 1st army of Qin at the Battle of Bayou. The night before the fourth day, at the meeting between Mou Bu and Ou Ki, he almost got in a fight with the Qin general for not obeying Ou Ki's wishes to have a seat and is placed under Mou Bu's command along with the other commanders so they can attack the Zhao headquarters at once. On the fourth day of battle, his army charges at the Zhao headquarters some moments after Mou Bu's own, catching the Zhao by surprise. When he makes it to the mountain where the Zhao HQ is situated, he urges his men to climb over any corpses in their way. Following Mou Bu'ss orders to pursue the Zhao forces into the mountainous region. After failing to engage with the enemy forces before nightfall, he sets up camp together with Kan Ou's forces. When Man Goku raid the Kan Ou portion of the camp, Roku O Mi arrives too late to save Kan Ou's army. His army was fighting against the Man Goku Army when he got news of Ou Ki’s death. He went into a great rage and lead a series of suicidal charges resulting in heavy casualties, but also claiming the lives of twice as many Zhao men from the Man Goku Army. Alliance Arc At the royal palace, he showed great anger at the suggestion of a Zhao-Qin alliance and was ready to kill the Zhao present at the word of the Qin chancellor Ryo Fui. Coalition Invasion Arc A few months after the Sanyou Campaign, Roku O Mi arrives with Kan Ou near the eastern mountains, with the purpose of investigating the Zhao, Chu, and Wei regions. They meet with Shin, questioning him about his meeting with Ri Boku. During the Battle of Kankoku Pass, Rokuomi was stationed at the right side of the Kankoku Pass under general Tou. Roku O Mi and Kan Ou were sent to charge the 1st army of the Chu led by Rin Bu Kun. With great fury, he broke through unit after unit of Chu troops to arrive at the position of the Chu General - Rin Bu Kun whom he engages in a duel. However, after they exchange a few blows Rin Bou appears and interrupts them. After that Roku O Mi and Rin Bou charge together at Rin Bu Kun as a tribute to Dou Kin whom Rin Bu Kun had killed earlier. Though, before they reach him Rinbou is struck by an arrow. Rokuomi then resumes fighting Rin Bu Kun but is quickly overpowered as he is dodging Haku Rei's arrows simultaneously. Before Rin Bu Kun can slay him, Tou appears and engages Rin Bu Kun. On the 15th day of the battle, Roku O Mi was sent to receive the Ka Rin Army when they moved forward towards the Tou Army. When he saw the War Elephants he rally his men and charge it trying to take it down. When he notices the elephants moving as a unit he set out to kill the commander controlling them. When he and his men went after the commander they felled into a trap and most of his men died. After he was thought to be dead he then climbed up the elephant and slew the commander. After the elephants retreated he noticed that the Tou Army was surrounded. When he became surrounded himself Tou left him out for the vultures. He was presumed dead, but survived and returned to the field to make a surprise attack on Ka Rin's 2nd army's rear. After the repulsion of the Coalition, he went alongside Mou Bu to chase the tail of the Coalition Army. He was seen on the ceremony but dismayed when Shin got promoted into a 3000-Man Commander. Fire Dragons of Wei Arc He was one of the generals who were sent into the battle against Wei. When Ou Hon came up with a strategy including using Roku O Mi as bait, he objected. But later executed the strategy regardless, serving as the commander of one of three independent armies. State of Ai Arc After the Chiyoyou Campaign, he and his army along with Ou Hon and the Gyoku Hou Unit left Wei to guard the Chu regions. Where they eventually participated in the Battle of Gento. Abilities |t1=2nd Stats |1= }}An able commander and skilled warrior in battle, Roku O Mi has proven his mettle time and again, leading his forces to easily break through enemy troops. He is strong enough to duel and wound Chu General Rin Bu Kun, who complimented him on the fact as few could do that. In addition to this, his reflexes are well honed as he was able to dodge Haku Rei's arrows, the same archer who killed Rin Bou. Gallery Manga Anime Trivia *Rin Bu Kun once said that he lacked a "sense of beauty" in his battle style. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Generals Category:Qin Generals Category:Ou Ki Army Category:Roku O Mi Army Category:Cavalry Category:Glaive Users